i picked you because you are the only one i want
by wwedivaforever95
Summary: mickie is stuck between a new and old lover who did she end up picking?


This story is entirely fictional(even though I wish it wasn't lol) and the characters do not belong to me and neither do the settings.

( flash back)

" Why do you have to do this now! Why now when I finally got over you and started a new life forgetting you. I found someone who is not ashamed and loves me for me and who I am! Why now why did you just realize you love me now , was it because your husband divorced you and you thought you could just crawl back to me and all will be forgiven! What did you think was going to happen I was jus going to say i love you too and we will live happily ever after. God why are you here why just tell me why you had to say that?!"

" because it true I do love you and I always have I was just afraid to say it and I know it"s late and you might never love me back but …. But I can't help how I feel about you and how I always felt about you! I missed you so much and you will never know how much you changed my life and I know that I will never love some one the way I love you. Im sorry …. Im just so sorry for everything I put you through but I thought you should just know how I feel and I guess ill go now." She was about to walk out of the arena door's until she turned around she had to say one thing and then she knew she will be satisfied.. well _partly _satisfied.

She turned around and ran back to the girl with the back to her she turned her around and kissed her with all the passion and longing she had. When they finally broke apart she asked her one simple question " look at me and tell me that you didn't feel anything from that kiss okay tell me…. Tell me you don't love me and I promise I will leave you alone and never come back again….. I promise". As she looked into the girls eyes she whispered quietly " Mickie please…." She couldn't handle it if Mickie broke her heart but then again she broke _her _heart before so why not she got payback.

Mickie finally spoke " I……

END OF FLASHBACK

Mickie sat up in her hotel room always wondering If she made the right decision it had been the right one. She still wasn't sure to tell you the truth she loved the both of them and it was extremely hard to let one go but she knew if she didn't make a decision it would haunt both of them and especially her. She honestly just knew she couldn't live without this person.

" Mickie baby are you okay her girl freind asked" " yea baby" and kissed her forehead. " Mickie baby I love you so much you know that and I wont let anyone or anything come between us ever" " Yes I know it just I cant help but think….. I mean wonder about…" "Honey I know you still think about her and you might always think about her but im glad you picked me. Yes im sorry for her and that you had to break her heart because of me but im not sorry you did it because I love you with all my might and nothing will ever get bettween us." "Yea baby ill be right back and got up and went out the front door". Mickie regreted not bringing a jacket as soon as she stepped out into the cool Feburary air and she rembered that same december night had just been as cold as this one. She went and sat on a bench in front of their hotel and closed her eyes.

FLASHBACK

Mickie finally spoke " I ….. Love you Trish and I always will" and she cupped her face in her hands and heard gasps probably from the whole entire raw roster wactching _including_ her girlfriend she had at the monent. "Trish Stratus I will always love you because you were my first love" and kissed her very gently. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her girlfriend was about to leave with tears in her eyes. " but Trish I cant be with you because I cant go through what you put me through again and I love my girlfreind too much to leave her. Well what's so special about her Trish asked. " Well for straters she understands me in a way you couldn't and she helped me through everything iv been through and she loves me back the same way I love her and I don't need someone who could change there mind any minute. Trish im sorry mickie said but you should have been less self concience and…." " You know what mickie any woman or man would be glad to go out with me I don't need you and I never have I just said that so I could make my way back in the company because I would never want a big boned piece of trash like you." This hit her very hard and she strated to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder

" You know what Trish you could get your skany ass out of here because no one liked your snobby ass attitiude back then and they still don't so I suggest you leave before we _all _make you!" You know what out of everyone in this world I would have never guessed that Stephanie Mcmahon was your girlfriend I mean I knew your were just waiting to come out any time I just didn't think you would fall for this unatractive slut!" " Trish you know just as well as everyone else here I am happily in love with Hunter even though I find Mickie a bit attractive we are just part of the same family and she is also a very close friend. And conserning you coming back to the wwe I will make sure that will not ever happen!" " God Mickie I thought you said you loved me and look you screwed another thing up for me just like the big screwup you are and always will be! So who is this _precious _girl friend of yours hmm please don't tell me its one of those sluts candice or maria or wait don't tell me … kelly kelly the friekin dumbass blonde I know it you just cant stay away from us can you micke!" With all that Mickie started to cry even harder while Stephanie was comforting her and everyone was watching on a voice came out of nowhere grabbing her by hair and pulling her to her knees. " Don't you ever speak to her like that you little bitch or I will personal put dent marks in your face and throw you out myself!" and with every word her grip got tighter.

"God damn fine just let go I always knew you liked her you little dyke you know what you can go just fuck each other up the ass and since you seem like the man in this relationship I think I should start calling you mr and miss dyke or mr and mrs POW! And with that Trish fell tot he floor unconsience while everyone looked up to see Mickie was theone who had done the thing everyone there wish the could have. Stephanie finally said " alright everyone the show over just give them some space" and as everyone was leaving Stephanie said if she ever gives you a problem again just call me and ill deal with her as they watched the paramedics take her out to her car. She hugged Mickie winked at her girlfriend and left. " So evrything you said was true you really do love me" " Yes more then anything" Mickie said as she hugged her girlfriend " Thank you" for what Mickie asked " for picking me" " you don't have to say thanks I wasn't even thinking about not picking you I love you so much"

END OF FLASHBACK

She opened the door to her hotel room and saw her girlfriend lying on the bad watching t.v. . She just stood there and starred at her for a good ten minutes before her girl friend asked " whats wrong swetty you forget how to walk" Then Mickie pounced her girlfriend and held her arms over her head and was on top of her pinning her to the bed " baby whats.. before she could finish Mickie kissed her and It turned out into a makeout session. When they were just getting heated Mickie stopped her and said " Baby I will never think about Trish Stratus ever again because I finally realised I have the women of my dreams with me and I will never doubt that again." Then her girlfriend kissed her softly and said " I love you Mickie Laree James" and her girlfriend giggled a little knowing Mickie didn't like people saying her full name " I love you too Melina Nava Perez". Melina kissed her again and pinned Mickie beneth her and said " Now what we up to again…. And put her finger to her chin pretending to think making Mickie laugh and Melina smile. " O yea this and she kissed her and started to unbutton her blouse and welll lets just say they had a very fun night….

The End


End file.
